Sequel - Love is a Bittersweet
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Setahun sudah Taemin dan Minho berpacaran setelah pertemuan tak sengaja disebuah cafe..namun seiring berjalannya waktu Taemin menyadari bahwa orang - orang disekitarnya mulai menikah dan mungkin hal itu juga yang akan dilakukan oleh Minho..lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taemin? Bisakah ia meminta Minho untuk bertahan bersamanya?


Tittle : Sequel ~Love is a Bitter Sweet~

Author : Haruka Ciel

Main Pairing : Uri Lovey-Dovey 2MIN^^

Support Cast : Key, Kai, Lee Joon, etc

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Romance, Angsty, Fantasy

Rate : T+ (NC implicit)

Length : One Shoot

A.N / Foreword : Hontou GOMENNASAI,,entahlah saya tdk begitu mengerti tapi kemarin ada beberapa review yg mengatakan ttg ketidaknyamanan atas publish prekuel dari triple X. Saya minta maaf yah..tolong jika ada seperti itu lagi tlg bilang saja sama saya. Karena ternyata pas saya liat kalimatnya gga ada yg amburadul atau apalah..hehe tp mungkin ad sdikit kesalahan..sumimasen ne..But saya masih butuh review kalian untuk kebaikan kepenulisan saya kedepannya..Arigatou:DD

Song By : Wakaba – Ashita Boku Wa Kimi ni Ai no Iku

Taemin hanya memandang kosong kearah kakak perempuannya yang tengah mencoba gaun pengantinnya disalah satu bridal Shop di Seoul. Hari ini Yoshikawa hyung calon suami noonanya sedang bertugas di Osaka jadilah ia yang harus diminta menemani kakaknya.

"Minnie…bagaimana menurutmu?Cantik tidak?",Tanya noonanya riang sambil menatap dirinya disebuah cermin besar.

Namun bukannya menjawab Namja berparas cantik itu hanya terdiam tanpa suara. Bahkan ia tak melihat noonanya sama sekali.

"Taemin!",wanita itu menepuk pelan pundak Taemin membuat tubuh namja cantik itu tersentak kaget.

"Ah..eh..Ne..",Jawab Taemin terbata.

Noonanya hanya menatap Taemin penuh tanda Tanya membuat namja itu merasa sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa noona memandangku seperti itu?",Tanya namja cantik itu berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dipikirannya.

Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali menatap ke cermin.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu?",Taemin terkesiap dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari noonanya. Ia menatap noonanya yang juga kembali menatap wajahnya. Kakak perempuannya terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih berlengan panjang dengan potongan pendek sampai lutut.

"Anio..",Taemin memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup menatap noonanya yang mulai mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Lalu apa ada masalah?",Tanya noonanya lagi. Tangan rampingnya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Taemin.

"Anio noona..Gwenchana..Ngomong – ngomong noona sangat cantik mengenakan gaun itu.. he-he…",Ucap Taemin riang. Namun tidak terlihat riang diwajahnya putih bersih.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Taemin!",Taemin tersentak mendengar kakaknya berteriak tegas. Wanita itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

'Deg'

Beberapa saat kemudian..

'Tes'

Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras mencoba menahan air mata nya berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya yang indah. Membuat wanita yang ada didepannya tertegun melihatnya. Karena ia belum pernah melihat Taemin meneteskan air mata seperti itu.

"Ta-Taemin..maaf aku tidak bermaksud..",Wanita itu menyentuh wajah Taemin namun ditepis keras oleh namja itu.

"Taemin.."

"Mi-mianhae…Aku harus pergi..",Tanpa menatap noonanya Taemin langsung berlari keluar.

"Taemin!",Wanita itu mencoba memanggil adiknya tapi percuma Taemin telah melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

…

_Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan? Aku..aku. Noona. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud. _

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Taemin? Tidakkah kau merasa malu menangis didepan kakak perempuanmu dan langsung meninggalkannya pergi tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas.

"Memalukan!",Taemin berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Menangis. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah menangis didepan kakaknya. Namja itu juga tak tahu kenapa ia seperti itu. Hanya saja saat melihat kakaknya begitu bahagia dengan pernikahannya ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh didalam dadanya.

'Apakah ini tanda bahwa ia takut kehilangan..'

'Dan ia belum siap akan semua itu'

Drttt…drttt…

Taemin merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphonenya dan menemukan satu sms dengan subjek pengirim bertuliskan 'Choi Minho'

'Oh ya..aku sampai lupa. Aku memiliki orang ini'

Choi Minho, namja tampan yang aku temui setahun yang lalu di sebuah klub malam. Aku sangat mengagumi wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu. Dan karena itu aku selalu mengunjungi klub itu hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya karena penampilannya yang keren dan wajahnya yang tampan sehingga tanpa sengaja aku menciumnya dan pada akhirnya berakhir di ranjang. Dan setelah kejadian itu Minho mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku dan kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Tapi setiap kali kami bertemu selalu berakhir dengan bercinta, bercinta, dan bercinta.

"Hnnhhh…Minhoo…hhh…",Desahku keras saat namja tampan itu memasukkan miliknya kedalam 'hole'ku.

"Ahh…hmmhhh..",Minho menciumku, melumat bibirku. Ia mengigit bibirku agar aku membuka mulutku. Aku pun membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya merangsak masuk dan bertaut liar dengan lidahku. Kami saling berciuman liar selama beberapa saat.

"Minho…hhhhh….Deep..ahh…",Aku mendesah meminta namja itu merasukiku lebih dalam.

"Feels good..",bisiknya serak ditelingaku.

"Hngghhh…nowhh faster…hhhh…",Minho mulai mempercepat gerakkanya dan aku merasakkan seluruh tubuhku menegang hebat.

"Taem…hhh I'm Cumming..",Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merasuk kedalam tubuhku dan pada saat yang sama milikku juga keluar.

'Tes'

Tanpa kusadari setitik airmata meluncir melewati pelipis mataku bersamaan dengan tubuh Minho yang terkulai diatasku.

'Maafkan aku..'

"Taemin..Wae?Kau menangis?",Namja itu menatapku yang menangis dalam diam. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa..",ucapku lembut. Aku meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya.

Kenapa setiap pertemuanku dengannya selalu berakhir seperti ini. Dan kali ini kenapa aku menangisinya. Ada apa denganku?

"Taemin..",Panggilnya. Minho membenamkan kepalanya disamping kepalaku.

"Eumm.."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

'Deg'

Kenapa namja ini bertanya seperti ini padaku.

"Te-tentu saja…", jawabku sedikit ragu.

Aku menyukainya. Menyukai wajahnya dan segala apa yang ada pada dirinya. Hanya saja aku masih ragu pada diriku sendiri.

_I walk so far away_

_to your dear face_

_so far away is your dwelling now_

_I can't struggle my way towards it_

Semakin lama kita seperti ini. Aku merasa aku semakin jauh darimu. Dari hatimu.

"Taemin…Saranghae..",bisik Minho tepat ditelingaku. Dan aku merasakan airmataku menetes lagi.

'Nnado Sarang-hae..',Aku memeluk tubuhnya.

_When I reached out and touched you_

_There was a single high note in my heart_

_Because you called out to me_

_It was like a wish being born on the first time_

…..

Paginya aku pulang ke apartemen yang aku dan noona tempati dan mendapati wanita yang wajahnya hampir mirip denganku itu memandangku khawatir diruang tamu.

Apa noona menungguku?

"Hhe..Maaf noona aku-…"

"Apa kau sudah baikan?",Sela noona membuat kalimatku terputus ditengah jalan.

"Ah..yah lumayan, maaf membuat noona khawatir..",Mungkin noona masih teringat kejadian kemarin tapi aku bersyukur ia tak bertanya alasan kenapa aku menangis kemarin.

"Kemarilah..",Aku mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Aku melihat ada dua buah tiket pesawat diatas meja. Dengan satu tujuan 'Osaka'. Dan saat itu aku menyadari apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Noona.

"Besok noona akan langsung ke Osaka…",Hell yes tebakanku tepat. Dan kurasa aku sudah siap akan itu. Namun noona sama sekali tak menatapku. Wanita itu justru menatap kosong ke kedua tiket itu.

"Taemin..kalau kau keberatan dengan pernikahan Noona..Noona akan membatalkannya.."

'Deg'

Ke..kenapa tiba – tiba noona berkata seperti itu.

"A-apa maksud noona?",Aku mencoba tetap tenang walau sebenarnya perasaanku sedikit terguncang.

"Noona tak ingin kau merasa kesepian saat noona menikah nanti, karena noona tahu kau tak mungkin mau tinggal bersama kami kan?",Wanita itu menatapku teduh.

"Kenapa noona berpikir seperti itu?"

"Eh.."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat noona bahagia..dan aku sangat senang saat noona telah menemukan seseorang yang noona cintai..",Ucapku tersenyum.

"Heh..Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kemarin kau menangis?"

Shit!. Kenapa pertanyaan itu harus muncul. Kukira ia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Heh itu..itu ada sedikit masalah pada pekerjaan..",Jawabku berbohong.

"Ohh…"

"Oh iya aku ingat…",Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil sebuah map berwarna cokelat dan menyerahkannya pada noona.

Tanpa bertanya padaku wanita itu langsung membuka map itu dan dapat kulihat raut wajahnya yang seketika berubah.

"Kau yakin?",Ia bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Ne..sepertinya aku tak bisa melarangmu..lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan..",Ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku.

…..

"Minho kita mau kemana?",Tanyaku pada namja itu saat ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku kesuatu tempat.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berhenti dan aku melihat ribuan kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di sekitarku. Menebarkan wangi yang khas. Dan kusadari kelopak – kelopak itu adalah kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran terbawa angin.

"Minho..",Aku menatap namja tampan itu.

"Taemin ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..",Ucapnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Aku hanya terdiam dan aku merasakan perasaanku tidak enak.

"Taemin..Aku akan menikah.."

Crasshh!

Aku merasakan ulu hatiku seperti ditusuk ribuan sembilu. Perih. Sakit. Dan aku bisa merasakan kedua mataku memanas saat mendengar kata terakhir yang diuucapkannya. 'Menikah'. Yah harusnya kusadari dari awal bahwa cepat atau lambat hari seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?",Tanyaku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar barusan.

"Maafkan aku Taemin..tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku akan segera menikah.."

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa..?",Namja tampan itu perlahan meninggalkanku.

"MINHO!",panggilku. Tapi ia tak mendengar. Justru semakin jauh dan semakin jauh.

"MINHO!"

"Taemin…"

Aku tersentak kaget. Beberapa lembar dokumen beterbangan didepanku. Dan aku melihat wajah Key teman kerjaku yang menatapku khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Taemin-ah?",Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ha..Ani..kurasa aku tertidur dan bermimpi..",jawabku ragu.

'Benarkah ini hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa begitu nyata?

"Oh ya bisakah kau bawa dokumen ini pada kepala editor?",Key tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah map kepadaku.

"Ah..baik serahkan padaku..",Aku mengambil map itu dari tangan Key dan langsung keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

Aku merengkuh dadaku. Masih merasakan bahwa semua tadi adalah nyata. Bahwa Minho akan meninggalkanku dan berpaling pada orang lain yang akan dinikahinya. Aku..Kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Apa kau sakit?",Aku mendengar seseorang bertanya. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja cantik berkacamata berdiri disebelahku didalam lift.

"Eh..tidak aku hanya kelelahan..",Jawabku sekenanya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat..",Ucapnya lagi sambil menatapku khawatir.

'Berhenti menatapku seperti itu',batinku dalam hati. Kenapa semua orang selalu menatapku seperti itu?

"Ahaha…tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku..Aku tidak apa – apa kok.."

Tak lama kami terdiam. Yang kutahu orang ini namanya Kim Jaejoong editor shojo Manga disini.

"Aku akan menikah..",Ucap namja keheningan diantara kami.

"Itu kabar baik, siapa wanita yang beruntung itu? Aku yakin ia pasti sosok yang cantik dan baik..",Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa terluka saat mengatakannya.

"Dia seorang namja..",Jawab namja cantik itu tenang.

"MWOO?",Aku terperangah mendengarnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Disini kan.."

"Kami akan menikah di Milan..",selanya sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Hhah?",Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak cepat – cepat aku takut akan terlambat dan kehilangan semuanya.."

"Apa maksudnya terlambat?",Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya takut pada akhirnya ia akan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan orang lain..",Jawabnya. Dan kalimat itu seperti merasuk dalam hatiku.

"Tapi tidakkah itu sangat beresiko..Yah kau tahu pernikahan sesama pria?"

"Bukankah kau sama denganku?"

"Hheh?"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya terhenyak ditempatku. Dan bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu bahwa aku..aku..

"Yakk..aku aku sampai disini. Oh ya jangan akhiri kisah cintamu dengan penyesalan dan airmata..",namja itu menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu?",tanyaku sebal.

"Ahahaha…jangan lupa kado pernikahan kami..",Namja itupun berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

'Apa maksud dari pertanyaanya itu'. Menyebalkan!Kenapa keadaan seperti ini selalu menimpaku. Lantas apa yang harus kuberikan untuk pasangan pengantin yang keduanya seorang pria?

Kehilangan..

Penyesalan…

Dan akhirnya air mata…

_People become people by falling in love_

_And knowing pain don't they?_

….

Aku membuka payungku. Sore ini turun hujan dan aku melihat awan mendung berwarna abu – abu pekat menutupi sebagian langit senja. Sepenjang jalan pulang aku terus memikirkan kata – kata namja cantik itu. Membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

_If I search for the things I want to search_

_I sweetly seek for sadness_

_Is your heart of mine always?_

Saat melewati komplek pertokoan aku seperti menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang yang sangat familiar di mataku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk memastikannya. Seorang namja yang memakai mantel hitam berada disebuah took perhiasan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Disebelahnya ada seoarang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Nampaknya mereka sedang mencari cincin pernikahan atau apalah. Namja itu mengusak pelan rambut wanita itu dan tersenyum. Dan aku menyesal terlalu lama menyadarinya bahwa namja itu..

"Minho..",lirihku.

Kenapa Minho ada disana? Dan siapa wanita itu? Kenapa begitu akrab dan mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

'Kalau tidak cepat – cepat aku takut akan terlambat dan kehilangan semuanya..'

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Dan kurasakan hatiku kembali sakit.

'Taemin..Saranghae'

_I believe in your words,_

_so I can go within an unreliable sky_

_The past, where we met by chance,_

_was bound to_

_a definite future_

Hingga saat ini aku berusaha mempercayainya. Semua kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirmu. Aku memaksa perasaan ini untuk dapat menerima dirimu seutuhnya. Dan aku menyadari kata hanyalah sebuah kata.

Dan akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal…

_the eternity we dreamt of_

_has been locked away_

_our flaws_

_have been deeply hidden_

_you're already invisible_

_on the vanishing road back home_

_Sayonara…._

….

Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah memikirkan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini. Dan aku mencoba mengikhlaskan segalanya. Bukankah aku selalu seperti ini? Selalu gagal dalam menjalin hubungan bahkan sampai aku berumur 25 tahun sekarang. Aku melihat ponselku dan menghapus semua miscall dari orang itu.

'Jangan pedulikan aku!'

'Mungkin ini saatnya aku pergi..'

Keesokannya..

Drtt..drttt…

"Taemin..",Aku mendengar suaranya dari ujung sana. Suara yang sangat kurindukan tapi juga membuatku muak.

"Hmm..",Jawabku malas.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu..", Apa kau ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan menikah dengan wanita itu.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Taemin..Kau kenapa diam?",Dia bertanya lagi dengan nada khawatir bercampur bingung.

"Maaf..aku sedang rapat..",Aku beralasan dan akan menutup teleponku tapi tiba – tiba ia menyelanya.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?",Tanyanya padaku. Dan membuatku bingung tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa kemarin aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita.

"Taemin kenapa kau diam?"

Ini sungguh menyedihkan..

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku…dan selamat!Semoga kau bahagia bersama wanita yang kau cintai..",Dan aku menutup teleponku tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat ponselku. Tak ada satu sms ataupun telepon darinya lagi. Dan aku lega. Aku lelah. Aku ingin berlari.

Drttt…drtt…

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Dan satu nomor tak dikenal terpampang dilayar.

"Halo..",jawabku malas. Aku berharap ini bukan dia.

"Hai Taemin…",Suara seorang namja, tapi bukan suaranya.

"Maaf..anda ini siapa?",Tanyaku.

"Ahaha…ku benar – benar melupakanku ya? Ini Joon..apa kau ingat?", Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Maaf…", benar – benar tak mengenalnya.

"Teman SMA…apa kau benar – benar lupa?",tanyanya lagi.

Aku berusaha mengingatnya. Teman SMA? Joon ?

"Apa kau Lee Joon?", tanyaku memastikan.

"Ha iya…ini aku. Syukurlah kau mengingatku..",Namja itu tertawa.

"Aku tidak benar – benar mengingatmu sih..Tapi ada apa kau tiba – tiba menelponku?"

"Ah..tidak aku hanya ingin mengundangmu dalam pesta kami.."

"Pesta?",tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Pesta pernikahanku Taemin..",Ucapnya riang.

"HHeh..oh akhirnya kau menikah juga..",Ujarku malas.

"Hmm…aku memutuskan menikah..aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi.."

Apa salahku? Kenapa semua orang yang datang padaku selalu membicarakan pernikahan mereka.

"Ah kalau begitu selamat..",Ucapku dengan nada yang aku riang – riangkan.

"Terima kasih. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Taemin? Kapan kau akan menikah?",Tanyanya yang langsung membuatku terdiam.

"Ah..itu..aku harap secepatnya..",Jawabku ragu.

"Ahaha..aku harap juga begitu.."

Benarkah aku memang mengharapkan itu?

"Ah maaf Joon..aku sedang sibuk..sekali lagi selamat untuk pernikahanmu..",Dan aku menutup ponselku lagi.

Aku benci dengan kata itu sekarang. 'Pernikahan'.

…..

"Kau yakin akan berangkat sekarang? Bukannya registrasinya masih seminggu lagi?, Noona bertanya padaku saat akan mengantarku ke bandara.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku juga akan mencari apartemen sekalian..",Jawabku.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang ingin seperti itu..hati – hati disana..",Ucap Noona akhirnya.

"Eumm..oh ya aku juga akan ke Osaka saat pernikahan noona nanti..",Ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Ne.."

Sebuah telepon masuk saat aku menyerahkan tiketku. Dan satu nama yang tak ingin kulihat terpampang dilayar ponselku. Tapi aku malah mengangkatnya. Dan mendengar ia berteriak ditelingaku.

"Taemin apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu kemarin!",teriaknya begitu aku memencet tombol angkat.

Aku hanya diam.

"TAEMIN!",panggilnya. Dan aku tetap tak bergeming.

"TAEMIN!"

"Sayonara…Minho…",Aku mematikan ponselku. Anggap saja aku berpamitan dengannya.

Aku menatap kearah jendela. Menatap kearah awan yang berarakan di atas langit Seoul. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah meninggalkannya tiga hari yang lalu saat aku melihatnya dengan wanita itu. Mungkin aku terlalu takut mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri. Aku takut kehilangannya. Dan sebelum itu terjadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanya lebih dahulu.

Setelah hampir beberapa saat aku tiba di Japan International Airport di Tokyo.

Aku membuka kaca jendela taxi dan melihat kesepanjang jalan. Ribuan kelopak sakura yang bertebaran terbawa angin terlihat begitu indah. Aku lupa bahwa ini musim semi. Tentu saja musim semi disini berbeda dengan di Seoul. Atmosfirnya pun berbeda. Namun itu justru memberiku sedikit kekuatan. Mungkin takkan lama tapi aku harap setelah kembali dari sini. Aku akan bisa melupakkannya. Rasa sakitku dan keputusasaanku.

Kumamoto *Daigaku…

*University

Aku tiba di tempat yang akan aku gunakan untuk melanjutkan studiku. Kumamoto Daigaku. Aku melakukan registrasi lebih awal dan disambut dengan sangat baik oleh seorang Profesor wanita, Namanya Prof. Keiko Honoka. Ia adalah staf pengajar di Kumamoto. Jika dilihat dari segi usia sepertinya ia seumuran dengan noona. Wajahnya sangat cantik tipikal wanita jepang dengan sebuah tahi lalat kecil dibawah mata kirinya. Beliau sangat ramah bahkan sempat mengantarku berkeliling disekitar kampus.

"Terima Kasih untuk registrasinya Taemin-san. Semoga anda nyaman belajar disini..",Wanita itu membungkuk ramah setelah aku berpamitan. Aku pun membungkukan badanku.

Akhirnya seminggu kehidupan baruku di Tokyo aku mulai. Dan aku merasa aku mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan disini. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Masih jam delapan malam. Aku memasuki sebuah kafe yang biasa aku kunjungi selama aku tinggal di Tokyo.

"Taemin…",Aku menoleh. Seorang namja tampan yang usianya terlihat lebih muda dariku berada disampingku.

"Maaf..",Tanyaku.

"Apa kau tak ingat ? Aku Kai. Kita bertemu tiga hari yang lalu disini..",Aku mencoba mengingatnya.

"Apa kau menjalani sekolahmu dengan baik?",Ia tersenyum padaku.

Sekarang aku ingat. Namja ini. Aku memang bertemu dengannya tiga hari yang lalu. Dan aku berbohong bahwa usiaku 18 tahun dan merupakan mahasiswa baru disalah satu universitas di Tokyo.

"Kau cantik seperti biasa..",Namja itu menyentuh daguku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?",Aku menepis tangannya yang ingin menyentuhku.

"Hey…apa masalahmu?",Namja itu kembali menyentuhku dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kali ini aku tak menepisnya. Benar juga. Bukankah aku selalu melakukan hal ini dengan pria – pria yang menarik perhatianku. Aku pun mengalungkan tanganku kelehernya. Dan jarak kami semakin dekat..lebih dekat..

"LEE TAEMIN!",Aku menghentikan aksiku saat sebuah teriakan menggaung keras ditelingaku.

"Mi-minho..",tenggorokanku tercekat mendapati seorang namja tampan berpostur tinggi berdiri tak jauh dariku. Wajahnya terlihat penuh amarah dan menatap tajam kearahku.

"_Ikuzo _(Ayo pergi)!",Minho berjalan kearahku dan menarik tanganku paksa.

"Hey bung..ada apa denganmu?",Kai berusaha mencegah kami pergi. Tapi Minho memukulnya dan membuat namja itu tersungkur di tanah.

"Minho hentikan!", teriakku dan semua pengunjung di kafe itu menatap kami.

Minho hanya menatapku.

"_Stay away from my dear…_",Minho menatap tajam kearah Kai dan langsung menarikku pergi.

"Minho..Lepas!",Rontaku setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh dari kafe itu. Aku meringis pelan saat merasakan pergelangan tanganku yang perih akibat genggaman tangan Minho yang keras.

"Apa masalah..Mmmpphh..",Minho tiba – tiba membungkam bibirku dan memojokan tubuhku hingga membentur kesebuah tembok. Namja itu melumat bibirku paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?",lirihku saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Taemin..aku.."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Tidakkah kekasihmu akan marah?",lanjutku tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Taemin?",Aku bisa merasakannya. Minho menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil padahal mataku sudah memanas.

"Taemin..",Minho menyentuh wajahku tapi aku menepis tangannya.

"_Sawaruna.._(Jangan sentuh aku)..",Ucapku menepisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Taemin? Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan kekasihku itu?",Tanya Minho dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"JANGAN BERPURA – PURA!",Teriakku padanya. Minho tersentak dengan ucapanku.

"Aku pernah melihatmu bersama dengan seorang wanita disebuah Toko Perhiasan di Seoul..Kalian terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia..",Aku menatap Minho. Kami saling bertukar pandang.

"Siapa wanita yang kau maksud?",Tanya Minho innocent.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir dia kekasihku dan aku akan menikah dengannya?",Tanya Minho memojokkanku.

Aku terdiam lagi.

"Kupikir setiap orang selalu tertawa bahagia bila berada disamping orang yang dicintainya?",Ucapku menahan air mataku.

Aku mendengar Minho justru tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa kau..tertawa?".Tanyaku kesal.

"Taemin..Taemin…bagaimana kau bisa cemburu dengan wanita yang sudah punya suami?",Ucap Minho dengan nada menyindir.

"HHeh?"

"Namanya Shin Hyori. Dia teman lamaku..Dia berada di Seoul menemani suaminya yang bertugas disana..Kebetulan kami bertemu di Toko itu dan berbincang sebentar disana.."

"Hhah?",Aku hanya tertegun mendengar penjelasan Minho.

"Omae…Bakka janai no (Kau bodoh sekali..)",lirih Minho nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi aku mendengar saat ia mengatakan bodoh padaku.

'Sialan',pekikku dalam hati.

Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa perasaanku dan memutuskan secara sepihak tapi walaupun permasalahan ini sudah beres. Tak ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali.

"Pulanglah..",perintahku pada Minho.

"Apa kau sedang mengusirku?",Tanya Minho memandangku.

"Meskipun semuanya sudah jelas..Tak ada jalan untuk atau lambat kau juga akan meninggalkanku..",lirihku.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Karena aku tak mau ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang – orang yang kusayangi. Kakakku, teman, dan sahabat – sahabatku semuanya akan menikah..Dan itu tak mustahil untukmu juga..",Aku memalingkan tubuhku membelakangi Minho. Menangis.

"Jadi inikah sebabnya kau lari dariku?",Tanya Minho pelan.

Aku lagi – lagi terdiam.

"Ore wa omae ga suki nan da..(Aku mencintaimu)",Bisik Minho ditelingaku. Kedua tangannya memelukku dari belakang.

'Benarkah apa yang kudengar..'

"Satu – satunya yang ingin aku nikahi hanya kau seorang. Tidakkah kau mengerti Taemin. Aku bernafas hanya untukmu. I want you more than anything else.."

'Minho..'

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Jika kau lari dariku aku akan mengejarmu..Dan menguncimu hingga kau tak bisa lari dariku lagi.."

'Itukah sebabnya kau mengejarku sampai kesini..'

"Taemin..",Minho menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil di depanku dan membukanya. Sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran kecil berwarna keperakan. Benda itu memiliki ukiran berbentuk sulur – sulur yang menjalar mengitari sebuah permata sapphire kecil yang ada ditengahnya. Tampak berkilauan. Minho mencabut cincin itu. Dan dibaliknya ada sebuah ukiran huruf kanji yang aku tahu itu adalah sebuah kalimat. _'Eien'_ for _'eternity'_ dan _'Ai'_ for _'Love'_. Jika digabungkan menjadi _'Eien No Ai'_ atau _'Love's Eternity'_.

'Hhah?'

Minho membalikkan tubuhku memaksaku untuk menatap matanya.

"_Would you be mine..Taemin_?",Namja itu meraih tangan kananku dan menautkan cincin berfilosofi indah itu ke jari manisku. Aku hanya terdiam dan rasanya ingin menangis.

"_Your answer_?",Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan dan aku merasakan kedua pipiku merasa panas dan mungkin sudah memerah.

"_I..I'll try my best.._",Aku melihat Minho tersenyum dan ia memelukku.

"_Taemin_ _Suki da.._(Aku mencintaimu)"

Aku melihat kelopak sakura yang berhamburan disekitar kami. Indah.

…

"Hnnhhhh….",Aku menggelinjang saat Minho menghisap area leherku.

"Hmmphhh…",Minho menciumku, melumat bibirku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai.

"Minho..hentikan!",Aku mendorong tubuhnya. Kami saling memandang.

"Hey apa masalahmu?",Tanyanya.

"Pulang sana! Ini sudah larut malam!",Usirku.

"Mana ada pesawat jam segini Taemin..",Namja itu kembali menciumku.

"Minhh…hhhh",Minho menatapku.

"_I want you…_",Ia memeluk tubuhku dan mendekapnya erat.

"Minho…"

Namja itu membuka ritsliting jaketku."_I want you.._",bisiknya

"Minho..",Aku menarik tengkuk namja itu dan menciumnya.

'Aku juga menginginkanmu..'

Minho kembali menciumku dan melumat bibirku membuatku mendesah tertahan.

Drtt…drttt…

Ponselku bergetar dan aku melihat wajah tak senang Minho.

"Eh..hhe..",Aku mengambil ponselku ada sebuah panggilan.

"Siapa?",Tanya Minho kesal aksinya di interupsi begitu saja.

"Kakakku.."

"Ck..angkatlah..",Minho menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk didepanku. Tampak frustasi.

"Ah..Moshi – moshi…",Aku mengangkat teleponku dan menjauh dari namja itu.

"Ahahaha..Ne aku baik – baik saja noona…"

"Heh..i-itu aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Apa Noona yang memberitahu keberadaanku padanya?",tanyaku saat wanita itu menanyakan Minho.

Aku duduk didepan meja kecil di ruang tamu. Dan aku mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat kearahku.

'Cepat pulang!Aku akan lama!', Aku menunjukan sebuah memo pada namja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Aku merasakan ia menyentuh pundakku.

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dipipiku. "_Suki da._."

Padahal sederhana tapi kenapa aku merasa waktu sejenak berhenti. Aku merasa melihat kelopak sakura yang bertebaran disekitar kami.

Kurasakan pipiku menghangat lagi."Taemin…Gwenchana?",sebuah suara samar – samar kudengar.

"hheh..gwenchana…"

'Blam',Pintu apartemenku tertutup.

_Kimi wa suki da ke ja mono tarinai_

(Something is missing if I just I love you)

_Akogare dake ja umekirenai_

(If I just admire you it won't enough to fulfill my heart)

_Samishii Kimochi_

(Lonely feeling)

_Boku ni suki na kimochi kirari_

(My feeling of love Sparkles)

_Asa no hikari ga afuredasitara_

(When the light of dawn has begun to pour)

'_Suki' to iu wo yuuki motte_

(Let me have the courage called 'Love')

_~Minho san no koto hontou ni Suki da yo~_

***Fin***

Saya tidak begitu bisa membuat ending yang baik..tapi semoga kalian suka^^


End file.
